


Tune Thy Fiddle, and Dance with Me

by IdunAurora



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing Viktor, Fiddler Yuuri, Historical AU, I was given a challenge and wrote this in one go, M/M, Musician! Yuuri, Romanticized 19th Century rural Scandinavia, Song fic, Village sweetheart Viktor, YOI AU Week, grains of historical accuracy, kind of, the folklorist writes, what is sleep and can I eat it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdunAurora/pseuds/IdunAurora
Summary: Tune thy fiddle, pull on thy dressForget all your sorrows and distressThe youth they gather, joyous and freeYour smile is just for meMelodies rise up to the skyGaining attention from far and wideYou can play, and I can danceOh please, won’t you spare me a glance?Spring is turning to summer, and Viktor decides he has waited enough. This night is finally going to be the night.Their night.





	Tune Thy Fiddle, and Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> *cracks knuckles* Challenge accepted. Level of execution is up for debate.
> 
> But um... enjoy!

_Tune thy fiddle, pull on thy dress_  
_Forget all your sorrows and distress_  
_The youth they gather, joyous and free_  
_Your smile is just for me_

The sun was steadily sinking towards the horizon, painting the sky in golden vermilion. It gifted the world beneath it with the warm glow of spring turning to summer, grass of lush and vibrant green covering the meadows and the hills, water sparkling blue, rippling softly towards the shore as evening approached and the winds began to still. The smell of moss-grown woods lingered over the small village, blending with the anticipation in the air.

The pearly white garment was soft and comforting against Viktor’s skin, and not for the first time, he wished he had had one of those beautiful, full-body mirrors he had spotted in the Count’s mansion once. Through the window. That one time he and his friend Christophe had dared sneak up on the hill overlooking the village to peek inside the lavish dwelling. But Viktor didn’t have any such mirrors, and so, he had to settle for looking down at himself, twisting his neck to get a glimpse of his backside. He grinned brightly with excitement as he inspected the small detail around his waist, the thin, silken band that hugged his middle just right.

He had no shoes to wear with a dress like that, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t as if he was planning on wearing any to begin with.

Combing down his long, silver hair, he had half a mind to braid it like usual before changing his mind. The silver strands fell around him like a shimmering veil, and together with the fair dress…

He felt bold. He would leave it down.

Because, maybe then… _he_ would look only at Viktor.

Heart fluttering at the enticing thought, Viktor decisively placed the brush down and straightened the soft dress before reaching for the flower crown he had carefully crafted earlier, placing it atop his silver locks. It still held the captivating scent of the meadow he had picked the flowers from, the prettiest daisies and the daffodils he had been able to find, woven together in their very own dance. Their own melody.

Scarcely able to contain himself, Viktor told his parents goodbye with a kiss to their cheeks, all but running out the door into the summer evening, heading straight for the grassy field right outside the village. Tonight, he had decided, was finally going to be the night.

Their night.

 _Melodies rise up to the sky_  
_Gaining attention from far and wide_  
_You can play, and I can dance_  
_Please, won’t you spare me a glance?_

Warm, dark eyes of chestnut brown found Viktor easily in the crowd gathering on the field, making his heart skip a beat. Suddenly, he wished for time to move faster, wished for the dance to be over before it even had begun, wished everyone would head home to leave him alone with the only person present that mattered. He knew he was a selfish one, as there was no denying the fact that he wanted the young man with raven hair all to himself, never to look at anyone else but him, never play for anyone else but him.

But he couldn’t make time move faster, and he couldn’t make everyone else leave with a snap of his fingers. And in truth, Viktor _wanted_ to dance first.

Because dancing meant _he_ would be watching.

The man’s smile held a secret, a promise reserved only for Viktor. He offered him the smallest nod of acknowledgement, never breaking eye-contact as he placed the fiddle onto his shoulder, tucking it under his chin. Viktor’s breath caught in his throat even before the bow touched the strings and a melody, one he hadn’t heard before, floated right into the cool evening air.

A smile stretched onto his lips, and that was the only warning Viktor offered before allowing his body to succumb to the magic of the music, the fiddler’s eyes and attention right where he wanted them at all times. In the distance, though it must have been in his close proximity, he heard someone ask if he’d like to dance.

Oh, Viktor very much wanted to dance, and it didn’t matter if he were to dance alone or together with someone else, because at the end of the day, there was only one person he was willing to dance for at all. Hence, he spun around, grinned brightly, and accepted Christophe’s offered hand. His best friend grinned right back.

“Having fun?” he inquired rhetorically.

Viktor laughed, bright and tingling as he twirled around, hair flailing around him in a cascade of starlit silver, “Are you in doubt?”

His friend chuckled as he took a secure hold of Viktor’s waist to hoist him up and spin him around.

“Well,” he spoke once Viktor’s feet were once again securely on the ground, “for your sake alone, let’s hope our beloved fiddler will make the night a short one, hm?”

A humored smile played on Viktor’s lips, “You know that’s not going to happen.”

“You’re probably right.” Christophe agreed, twirling him under his arm. “But we can dance that time away for you.”

 _The night is bright, summer has come_  
_I laugh and dance till my feet are numb_  
_And though it’s thrilling, cross my heart_  
_I’ve wished for the end from the start_

Losing track of time and growing impatient all the same, Viktor barely managed to keep track of who he was dancing with. After Christophe came Georgi, then Mila, then there was Phichit, and the rest was all a blur. He congratulated himself on remembering to thank every single one of them, somehow.

“May I?”

Viktor glanced over at the fiddler before turning back to Sara with a sun-bright smile, accepting the offered hand, “Sure!”

The fiddler changed the tune again, and soon enough, Viktor forgot who he was dancing with once more. Not that it really mattered. Everyone present knew that while they could hold Viktor’s hand during a dance, there was no way to hold his attention, as it was solely reserved for one person alone.

The one person he couldn’t dance with.

 _People ask me for a dance_  
_Though they know they stand no chance_  
_For I only ever dance for you_  
_So play for me anew_

Darkness had slowly crept upon them in the summer night, their only source of light being that of the stars and the moon in the sky, and the oil lanterns that people had brought with them to find their way home when that time would come. Viktor allowed Christophe to pull him off to the side for a moment to have a drink from the barrel of fresh, cool water from the village well.

The fiddler, however, showed no signs of fatigue and even less of slowing down. He had been playing through the evening and continued into the night without pause, his bow not having left the strings since he placed it there while the sun was still in the sky.

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Viktor walked along the side of the grassy field towards the raven-haired fiddler, placing himself in the shadows to look at him. Though he couldn’t make out his features fully in the darkness, he could swear there was a light sheen of sweat beading on his brow, and that his eyes were searching among the dancers, looking for something.

Or someone.

Viktor knew precisely who that someone was. He also should have known that he wouldn’t go unnoticed for very long.

Butterflies filled his stomach as his heart skipped a beat when the fiddler turned his head and spotted him, eyes like glowing charcoal in the night. He regarded Viktor for a long while, never ceasing to play or missing a single note. Then, a smile stretched onto his lips.

That small, mysterious smile that was reserved for Viktor alone.

The challenge posed was understood in silence.

Viktor scarcely noticed himself moving over to the dancing people on the field again before he stood right in front of the fiddler. Close enough so that he wouldn’t disappear into the crowd and into the night, but with a distance big enough to move. To dance.

There was a glimmer of _something_ in the fiddler’s eyes, flickering there only for a moment. Then, he seamlessly changed the tune, skilled fingers creating yet another melody. A melody that had Viktor’s heart ablaze in the blink of an eye, that had his feet moving as if the strings of the fiddle were attached to his limbs, moving them at the fiddler’s will.

 _How I love it when you play for me_  
_When it shapes a story only I can see_  
_The world it fades, and my heart it drums_  
_When you’re playing like tomorrow never comes_

A sliver of cyan was already visible on the horizon when the fiddler finally played his last, longing note, watching as Viktor’s movement slowly stilled along with it, silence falling over the sleeping village as the music came to an end. The fiddler lowered his instrument, a soft smile stretching onto his lips.

“You left your hair down.” He spoke, voice cracking a little from lack of use. Viktor felt his face split open into a grin, felt his cheeks warm and heart flutter at the look of adoration he was being so freely given.

“I wanted you to look at me.” He confessed, not shy but giddy to find his wish had indeed come true. To his delight, the fiddler’s cheeks kissed pink like spring roses in bloom as he let out a laugh. Then, he sighed, the sound filled with fondness as he shook his head slowly.

“You say that as if I could ever look away.”

Viktor heard his own, tingling laughter before he even realized it had escaped his lips, bright and unrestrained. Feeling bold, he walked up to the fiddler, carefully stepping as close to him as he dared, leaning in to whisper in his ear:

“May I have this dance?”

He felt more than heard the fiddler’s breath hitch.

“Lead the way.”

 _Take a break, and take my hand_  
_Take me far away from this land_  
_For I can dance, and you can play_  
_Why wait when there’s no need to stay?_

“Can you hear it?” Yuuri murmured, one hand on Viktor’s back and the other on his shoulder, holding him close as he led him along, swaying, tentatively moving over the dew-covered grass beneath the grand oak tree.

Viktor hummed, nuzzling his neck, “The music you make with your body? Always.”

Yuuri let out a soft laugh, “Well, I was going to ask if you could hear how the waves of the sea blend their tune with the birdsong in the trees, but I’m open for suggestions.”

Viktor laughed in turn, “I suppose I can hear that, too, but I know which I prefer.” He sighed, placing his head on Yuuri’s shoulder, closed his eyes… and decided to speak his mind: “Stay with me like this. Forever.”

The pause in Yuuri’s movement was brief, but it was there. Viktor waited with bated breath, feeling Yuuri swallow thickly.

“Viktor…” there was a pained undertone in his voice that made Viktor’s heart ache, “…you know I have nothing, nothing at all to offer you…”

“I don’t need anything.”

“…your parents won’t approve…”

“They like you, actually.”

“…I’m a broke fiddler…”

“And I want that broke fiddler more than I’ve ever wanted anything else in the entire world.” Viktor firmly cut Yuuri’s rambling off, tightening his grip on him insistently. “Don’t reject me, Yuuri. I’ve thought about this, about you, about _us_ , a lot. Very much.”

“Viktor, are you s-“

“Marry me, Yuuri.”

Viktor paused their steps to lean back a little, looking a very shocked Yuuri straight in the eye with the most pleading, most desperate gaze he could muster to get his point across.

“Please. I mean it. Sure, you might not have all the gold and riches in the kingdom, but I’d rather be poor than not have you. Besides, we’re not alone here; we’re surrounded by family… well, my family, and our friends.” He carefully rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, holding his gaze. “Please, Yuuri; take my hand in marriage, and make me the happiest man alive.”

That seemed to do the trick, because Yuuri’s resolve was visibly crumbling in front of him as his brown eyes widened, his grip unconsciously tightening around Viktor. His expression softened as he slowly, slowly reached up to caress Viktor’s cheek. Viktor leaned into the touch when Yuuri finally cupped it gently.

“Oh, Viktor…” he murmured, the sigh so small it was barely there, so fond Viktor’s heart could have burst, “…you know I could never say no to you.”

It was Viktor that leaned in to close the distance between them.

The world faded to meaninglessness around them with their kiss, and Viktor scarcely registered that Yuuri discarded his cloak in favor of tossing it onto the ground and lowering them down, Viktor onto his back with Yuuri’s warm weight above him. A pleasant shudder traveled up his spine in excitement, the thrill filling him to the brim, bubbling over with love and adoration for the man in his arms.

From the moment he had first laid his eyes on the fiddler two springs ago, Viktor had decided he was going to be his. That it was going to be them. However, while Yuuri could have been the Neckan when it came to wielding the fiddle, captivating everyone within earshot and seducing them to dance to his tunes, he was also very, very shy. Viktor had had to approach him as if Yuuri had been a jumpy deer – slowly, carefully, one step at a time.

But then the leaves fell from the trees and when the first snow came to cover the ground, Yuuri had taken his rugged bag and his precious fiddle and left as fast as he had arrived. Viktor cried himself to sleep for weeks, months, heart aching in Yuuri’s absence.

When spring arrived again, so did Yuuri.

After that, he never left.

He didn’t leave because Viktor didn’t wait, didn’t take it slow a second time, but instead made his intentions very clear so that there would be no doubt left in Yuuri’s mind as to what he wanted. The best way to do that, of course, had obviously been to sneak out one night and climb the ladder up to the hayloft Yuuri slept in to pay him a visit… and he had paid him many a visit ever since.

And now…

“If you can’t say no to me,” Viktor breathed against Yuuri’s lips as they parted for air, “is it a yes?” Yuuri huffed a fond laugh.

“In truth, my muse,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again as Viktor’s heart fluttered at the endearment Yuuri knew he loved so much, “it was a yes already when you climbed through my window and asked for my time and attention. It was a yes way back when you came up to me two springs ago and demanded I put my fiddle down to dance with you. It was a yes from the very moment you locked eyes with me in the month of May and with your gaze alone demanded I’d never look away.” The smile on his lips was trembling, silver glistening wet in his eyes with emotion. “It’s been a yes for a very long time.”

_Darkness has gone, and day has come_  
_Dewdrops are glinting in the light_  
_On a mossy bed I rest my head_  
_My arms around you tight_  
_My joy and glee, they lie with thee_  
_And wherever our winds may blow_  
_East or west, we’ll build our nest_  
_Where our love and happiness may grow_

_For your eyes they hold a fire bright_  
_When you’re dancing in the night_  
_With a flower crown on silvery hair_  
_Like an angel, bright and fair_  
_With your laugh and glance_  
_You hold me in trance_  
_Have me yearning night and day_  
_For the moment I will tell you ‘I do’_  
_My love and life lies with you_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this high on caffeine all in one go... freely "translating" song lyrics from Swedish while tired is also, apparently, hard. But a challenge was posed and that person now owes me more coffee, so all's well. I suppose.
> 
> Link to Viktor's song, "Som om inget annat fanns" ( literally "As if nothing else existed") by Sarek [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Au6aJqEy53U).
> 
> Link to Yuuri's song "Dina ögon" ("Your eyes") also by Sarek [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnZDJzX2Ix0).
> 
> Good night! <3


End file.
